


Alone In A Tree House

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Danny's being chased through the woods and finds a hidden treehouse to hide in. It becomes his own escape from the world a place where he can just relax. Little does he know that someone has found his hide out. What happens when they are discovered? Will they be able to get along? Or will Danny end up alone in a treehouse? Rated T to be safe. Language.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Alone In A Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. Or the songs The A Team by Ed Sheeran, Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkal, September by Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick & Earth Wind and Fire, Hey What's Going On from Doc McStuffins, Somewhere Only We Know by Keane and Lucky by Jason Marz and Colbie Caillat. The songs are amazing and enhance the reading experience. Give them a listen while you read. Shout out to my beta thank you for all your help with this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.

“Fenton when I catch you you’re a dead man!”

Danny ran through the woods at top speed. He felt his lungs burning and his breathing was hard and labored. Dash had been chasing Danny from the school through town and all the way into the woods at the edge of town. Now they were deep in the woods and Dash was still chasing him. Danny stopped behind a tree to try and catch his breath. He felt the tree behind him and realized it was smooth. He looked and realized it was a step. He looked up and saw a tree house in the tree. He heard the footsteps approaching and quickly climbed the steps and hid in the tree house. He heard Dash’s footsteps under him and Kwan was close behind him.

“FENTON!’ Dash called out. ‘You go left I’ll go right.” Dash said. 

Danny heard them take off. He laid on the floor of the tree house until his heartbeat slowed and his breathing returned to normal. 

“Every time something goes wrong in his life he comes after me. I hate being his personal punching bag.” Danny said to himself.

Danny looked around the tree house and saw books laying on the floor, pictures hanging on the wall, and pieces of paper scattered around the floor. Danny picked up one of the papers and read a simple yet elegant poem. 

A villain is a victim  
Whose story has yet to be told  
Who has been kicked and bitten

One whose wisdom  
Can’t be sold  
A villain is a victim 

One who has been evicted  
And can’t have a hold  
Who has been kicked and bitten

One who is assumed to be vindictive  
And cold  
A villain is a victim

A small child who was smitten  
And rolled  
Who has been kicked and bitten 

An innocent who has been convicted  
And forced to be bold  
A villain is a victim  
Who has been kicked and bitten 

He looked up and in the corner of the tree house sat a guitar. He dropped the piece of paper he was holding and picked up the guitar. He gave it a gentle strum and realized it was horribly out of tune so he started to tune it. When he looked up he realized it was it was almost sun down. He had been up there for hours and he hadn’t heard anything in a while. He put the guitar down, made sure the coast was clear before he climbed down, and vowed that he would return the next day. 

And he did. As he sat there tuning the guitar he tried to figure out who the tree house belonged to. But there were no clues, he did however gather that no one had been there in at least a year. As that was the most recent date on any of the books, paintings, and poems scattered around the tree house floor. As he picked up the papers he found a picture that indicated who the tree house belonged to. 

It said Scapegoat Sanctuary open to all scapegoats. Danny realized in that moment he was Dash’s scapegoat and therefore the tree house was open to him as well. As he sat there gently strumming the guitar he realized everyone who had come and used the tree house left something behind from a book or a picture to a poem or a guitar. 

As the weeks went by Danny spent more and more time in the tree house. He would come home hours after school and realize no one missed him. His sister would be upstairs blasting music and doing homework. His parents were always working and with no real friends at school he always felt alone. That’s where music had been his saving grace. He learned how to play piano and guitar when he was little and now he had his own place to practice. 

One day as he walked the halls of Casper High he had a song stuck in his head. He couldn’t figure out what song it was and he was eager to get to the tree house to play it out. As he sat on the tree house floor strumming the chorus and lightly humming the tune he suddenly figured out what song it was and he started playing to from the beginning. 

“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Lights gone, days end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us

'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside, tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly, for angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us

'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
But she don't want to go outside, tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
Its too cold outside  
For angels to fly

An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us

And we're under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside, tonight  
And in the pipe fly to the motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly, angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Angels to die”

As Danny finished the song he realized it had been the one his sister had been blasting on repeat for the past week. It was called The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Danny leaned back and started playing the song again. 

However what he didn’t know was that he was no longer alone. Somebody else had been walking in the woods and had overheard his playing. Now she stood behind a tree memorized by the playing. She was supposed to be collecting specimens for her science project. Instead she stood and listened to the music. When the music stopped she crouched lower but what she saw shocked her she knew the artist, it was her classmate Danny. She now saw Danny in a whole new light and all she wanted to do was hear him play again.  
The next day at school she saw Danny in their last class of the day English with Mr. Lancer. After class she followed Danny out of school, through town and into the woods. She stayed back and ducted behind trees so Danny wouldn’t see her. She sat behind a tree and listened to his playing. 

A FEW MONTHS LATER 

One day as she was sneaking in to listen to Danny play she tripped and fell. She heard the music stop as she tried to hide behind a tree. She thought she was safe until she heard a voice call out. 

“HEY!”

She didn’t move.

“Hey you behind the tree I know you’re there. Come on up here. I have a first aid kit and snacks.”

She hung her head in defeat and came out of her hiding place. She climbed up the ladder into the tree house.

“Welcome to the tree house I’m Danny.”

“I’m Sam.”

“You’re in my English class with Lancer.” Danny said as he finally recognized where he knew her from. 

“Yes.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to come up for a while.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam said nervously.

“I know you have been following me for the past few weeks. The path in these woods do not help when you’re trying to be sneaky.” They both laughed.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Alright let me bandage your knee.”

Sam looked down and realized her knee was scraped and bleeding. 

“OK.” She said as she sat down on the floor. 

“Have a snack.” He said as he offered her a soda and a cookie.

She happily took them as he cleaned and bandaged her knee. 

“There you go.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Any other injuries.”

Sam looked over herself. “Nope were all good.”

“So Sam can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Danny.”

“Why have you been following me?” He said suspiciously.

“I like hearing you play.” She said a little sheepishly. 

“OK so how did you find me?”

“Well one day I was walking in the woods doing a science project and I heard you playing and I followed the sound. I loved it and I had to hear you again.”

“What song was it?”

“The A Team.”

“Wow you’ve been listening for a while now haven’t you.” He said a little flattered. 

“Yes I have.”

“Alright before you came up here I was playing a song. What song was it?” Danny asked as he started strumming.

Sam answered him by singing the song.

“Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence”

Danny started singing along as their voices came together in perfect harmony.

“In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming”

Sam’s voice faded out as Danny finished the song in his deep somber voice.

“And the sign said, "The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence” 

Danny strummed the last few notes of the song and put the guitar aside. 

“You have an amazing voice Sam.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“I thought I was the only one who knew that song.”

“Are you kidding that is one of my favorite songs.” Sam said.

“Want to do another?”

“I would love to but I have to get going my parents are going to want me home for dinner.”

“Ok I’ll walk you.”

The two of them climbed down the tree house ladder and walked out of the together.

“Hey Sam will I see you tomorrow?” Danny said suddenly nervous.

“Of course you will Danny. Do you want to walk here together?” Sam said excitedly. 

“Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow Sam.”

“See you then.”

They gave a little wave as they each headed to their own houses.

The next day passed in a blur for both Sam and Danny. When Sam saw Danny in their last class of the day she eagerly took the open seat next to him. 

“Hey Danny long time no see.” Sam said with a smile as she took her seat.

Danny looked up from the sheet music he was reading “Hey Sam it’s been too long.” Danny said with a smile. “Are you ready for today?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah I told my parents I have a project to work so they’re not expecting me til late.”

“Alright we’ll head over as soon as were done with class.” Danny said.

Sam was about to ask what song he had in mind when Mr. Lancer walked in and started class. The day’s assignment was a silent writing and the entire time Sam wondered what song Danny was planning for today. The bell finally rang and the students started packing up. 

“Ready to go Danny.”

“Yup let’s go.”

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the woods and Sam finally broke the silence. 

“Hey Danny?”

“Yeah Sam?”

“I was just curious how you built the tree house?”

“Oh I didn’t build it. I found it one day.”

“Oh well then how did you find it?”

“Well one day Dash was chasing me through the woods and I stopped behind a tree to catch my breath and I happened to feel a smooth piece of wood against my back and when I looked up I saw the tree house and I climbed up and hid in there until it was almost dark. While I was hiding I found the guitar and started tuning and strumming it. I started coming everyday it’s just a place to hang.” 

“So why was Dash chasing you?”

“He failed his math test. Every time something bad happens to him he takes it out on me.” 

“I’m so sorry.”

“It is what it is.” Danny said and the two walked the rest of the way in silence. 

When they got to the tree house Danny let Sam climb up first and Danny followed her up. 

“So who does the tree house belong to?”

“According to the picture on the wall it belongs to all scapegoats.”

“Alright then, let’s play.” 

“Alright let’s see if you know this one.” Danny said as he started playing. 

D: “Do you remember  
The 21st night of September?  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away”  
Sam had a smile on her face as she happily started signing. 

S: “Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing  
As we danced in the night  
Remember how the stars stole the night away”  
They came together in perfect harmony.  
B: “Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda

S: My thoughts are with you  
Holding hands with your heart to see you  
Only blue talk and love  
Remember how we knew love was here to stay

D: Now December found the love we shared in September  
Only blue talk and love  
Remember, the true love we share today

B: Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

And we say  
Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

D: The bell was ringing, aha  
Our souls were singing  
Do you remember  
Never was a cloudy day

B: Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day  
Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

D: Break it down for me (Say do you remember)  
Dancing in September

B: Ba de ya  
Say do you remember  
Do you remember?  
Ba de ya - dancing in September (Dancing in September)  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

Uh huh! (Bring it back now)  
Dancing in September  
Uh huh!  
All the way down to the summer”

The two sat there as Danny played the few notes of the song.

“Wow Sam you’re 2 for 2.” Danny said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah I love the classics. You should try giving me a challenge next time.” They laughed again.

They sat there talking getting to know each other. This went on for months and the more they hung out with each other the deeper their feelings got. 

Sam realized her feelings one day when she went to lunch and Danny wasn’t there. Sam couldn’t figure out where he went. She saw him before first period and he said he would see her at lunch. It had become their regular date, lunch together every day then the tree house every day after school for music and studying. Sam stopped telling her parents where she was going and they stopped asking. She realized they were caught up in their work they hardly noticed her absence. 

Sam took her usual seat at the table she shared with Danny but he never showed. Sam started to worry that something bad happened. As she looked around she realized that Dash was missing too. Sam quickly pulled out her phone and texted Danny. She waited and waited but a reply never came. She called him but the call went straight to voicemail. Sam worried more, then the bell ending lunch rang and she had to go to class. Sam had one more place to check before she called the police. 

As soon as the last bell rang Sam packed up and ran to the tree house. She hurriedly climbed the ladder and to her relief she saw Danny sitting in the corner of the tree house with his back to her. 

“Danny’ Sam said with relief ‘I was so worried are you ok?”

Danny just sat there and gave no response.

“I called you earlier but you didn’t answer did your phone die?”

Still nothing.

“Did you know Dash wasn’t in school today?”

Still she got no response. 

“Danny can you talk to me please?” 

Sam saw his head drop but he said nothing. Sam didn’t know what to do she was at loss for words. Then she remembered a trick she learned with her little cousins that got them talking every time. She knelt down next to Danny and did the last thing she could think of. She sang.

“Hey  
What's going on  
Tell me what’s wrong  
I know there’s something we can do  
It might not be clear  
And that's why I’m here  
Tell me what’s bothering you  
Got something on your mind  
Don't cha keep it inside  
You’re gonna to be fine  
Hey  
Tell me what’s wrong  
What’s going on” 

Danny started to turn really slow towards Sam. She noticed a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. But as she looked up at his face that’s when she saw it. The swelling and bruising just above his left eye, the evidence of being punched. Sam was shocked. 

“Danny what happened?” 

“Well Dash has Lancer first period and I have him for second and Lancer is more observant then I give him credit for. He started to notice a pattern that whenever he gave something back like a test or a quiz and Dash failed it, I would show up with a fresh bruise. So today after first period he followed Dash and saw him corner and punch me. He came between us and took us both to the office. Dash was expelled and Lancer let me go home but I didn’t want to, so I just came here.” 

Sam’s heart broke she hated to see someone she cared so much about be so hurt. 

“I know how that feels.” Sam said sadly.

“You do?”

Sam nodded her head. “Do you know Valerie Gray?” 

“Yeah”

“Well when we were little, we were best friends but as we got older things started to change. She got in with Paulina and Star and the popular crowd. By middle school we stopped hanging out, but she would hang out with me for a week at a time here and there. I thought it was cool but then I figured out she was getting my secrets and telling them to everyone. Once I told her about a boy I liked and the next day she was dating him. After that I stopped talking to her altogether.”

“What happened after that?” 

“They found someone else to pick on.” Sam said sadly. 

“No, I meant with you. Did you make new friends?” 

“No, I became a loner I couldn’t trust anyone. That is until I met you.”

They made eye contact and looked away with a slight blush in their cheeks.

“So now what?” Danny asked as he sheepishly looked up at Sam.

“I don’t know. Do you feel like singing?”

“Not really my muse is kind of stifled. It always is when I’m in a mood like this.”

“Why?” Sam asked offhandedly.

“Oh, um’ Danny paused and suddenly took a deep breath. ‘I guess because music has always had a positive influence on me, and I like music to lift me up and not drag me down. So, when I’m in a bad mood I listen to music more then I sing it. I just don’t want to bring people down.” Danny said.

“I understand. So, what do you want to do instead?”

“I don’t know. We could sit and talk. Maybe work on some homework.” Danny said with a chuckle.

So that’s what they did, sat, talked and did homework. After Sam’s confession Danny realized how much they had in common. Danny loved hanging out with her, talking with her, even doing homework with her and he realized he was starting to fall in love with her. 

The news of Dash’s expulsion quickly spread through the school. Except that nobody knew what happened or why. The only two that knew were Lancer and Danny and neither were talking. However, it didn’t take long for Kwan, Star, Valerie and Paulina, Dash’s girlfriend, to find out what happened and tell the entire school. On top of that the four of them wanted revenge. 

One day the girls saw Sam hanging out with Danny and it wasn’t the first time they had been seen together. 

“Girls look Danny’s with his little girlfriend Sam.” Valerie said.

Paulina got a sly grin on her face. “Ladies I know what we’re going to do.”

“What?” Star asked.

“Danny hurt us and the entire school by taking away our friend and star quarterback. So were going to hurt him by taking away his girlfriend.” Paulina explained. 

The three of them put their heads close and plotted their course of action. 

“Class’ Lancer said ‘I have a fun assignment for us. On Friday I want you to all bring in something that has helped you cope through hard times. It can be anything school appropriate. If you have any questions let me know and be ready to present on Friday.”

“What are you bringing Danny?”

“My guitar. What about you?”

“A book of poetry that my grandma gave me.”

“Awesome.”

The two sat and talked quietly and when class was over, they made their way to the treehouse. The week passed by in a blur until Friday when Sam walked into school. She felt like everyone was laughing and pointing at her and she soon discovered why. On the bulletin board were her deepest secrets and pictures of her. 

“Hey look everyone it’s the princess of darkness who also likes rainbows, unicorns, puppies, One Direction, and Drew who is kissable.”

The entire school erupted into laughter as Sam felt the tears roll down her checks and ran off towards the bathroom. That’s when Valerie noticed Danny walking in. 

“Hey it’s the princess’ boyfriend.”

The school erupted into laughter again.

“What are you talking about?” Danny said confused. 

“Oh, just some funny things you should know about your girlfriend.” Valerie said as she pointed to the wall. 

Danny turned and looked at it confused. Then he saw the lists and pictures and he saw red and turned to face Valerie in a rage. 

“Why would you do this.”

“Because you took away something, we loved so we took away something you loved.”

“YOU DID THIS AS REVENGE FOR DASH GETTING EXPELLED’ Danny yelled. The hall fell deadly silent. ‘FIRST OFF DASH WAS A DICK AND HAD IT COMING. SECONDLY THIS WAS BETWEEN ME AND DASH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING SAM INTO IT. SHE’S AN INNOCENT THIRD PARTY IN ALL OF THIS. IF YOU WANTED REVENGE YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN IT OUT ON ME!”

“We plan to.” Kwan said as he approached Danny.

“You want to say that again.” Everyone froze when they heard Lancer’s voice. 

“Danny you may go see Sam.” Danny nodded and went after Sam.

“Kwan this was you’re doing” Lancer said.

“No, it was Paulina, Valerie, and Star.” 

The girls gave him a look, that if looks could kill he would be dead.

“Alright then all four of you can accompany me to the office. The rest of you unless you want detention after school every day for the rest of the year, I suggest you all leave.” The hall quickly cleared as everyone ran to class. 

“Sam…Sam…Sam” Danny called as he ran down the hall looking for her. 

Suddenly a girl he had Spanish with came out of the bathroom and told him Sam was in the bathroom crying. 

Danny knocked on the girl’s bathroom door. “Sam its me can you open the door?” The door stayed closed. “Sam its going to be ok. Lancer came and cleared the hall and took them to the office.” Still nothing. “Sam I’m worried I just want to make sure you’re ok”. Danny heard the lock open, but the door stayed closed. 

Danny took this as his invitation and opened the door. Sam had her back to him, but he could hear her gentle sobs. “Hey its going to be ok’ he said as he gently rubbed her back, she kept sobbing ‘Come here” he pulled her to his chest as she continued to cry. Danny wondered what he could do to make her smile. Then he remembered what she did for him and softly started to sing. 

“Hey  
What's going on  
Tell me what’s wrong  
I know there’s something we can do  
It might not be clear  
And that's why I’m here  
Tell me what’s bothering you  
Got something on your mind  
Don't cha keep it inside  
You’re gonna to be fine  
Hey  
Tell me what’s wrong  
What’s going on” 

Danny rubbed Sam’s back, but she still hadn’t stopped crying.

“Come on Sam talk to me” Danny said as he gently forced Sam to look at him. 

“I thought they were done doing this shit. Why did they do this to me?” She fell against Danny crying.

“They did it to you because Dash got expelled because of me. They were trying to hurt me by hurting you.” 

“What?”

“I’m so sorry Sam.”

“I’m sorry too Danny.” 

“Sam you have nothing to be sorry for.”

She hugged him closer to her.

“Do you want to get out of here and go to the treehouse?”

Sam nodded her head.

“Let’s go.” Danny took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom.

“Danny everyone’s staring.” Sam said quietly as she wiped her face.

“Oh well there about to stare even more.” 

Danny put his backpack away and pulled out his guitar and started strumming a song 

“I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

[break]

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? “

Danny finished the song as they approached the woods and he reached out and took Sam’s hand. Sam had stopped crying and rested her head on Danny’s shoulder as they walked through the woods. 

“That was beautiful Danny.”

“Thank you.”

“What song was it?”

“You mean I finally stumped you.”

Sam smiled. “Yes, you did.”

“Yes’ Danny did a mini celebration dance ‘It’s called Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.”

“It’s beautiful. I’ve never had anyone do anything like that for me.”

“It was my pleasure.” Danny said as they arrived at the treehouse and Danny allowed Sam up first. 

Sam cuddled up next to Danny. 

“You know I didn’t think Valerie could go any lower, but I guess I was wrong.”

“I’m so sorry Sam.’ Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. ‘If it helps, she teased me too.” 

“Really what did she say to you?”

“That I was your boyfriend.”

Sam didn’t speak she just sat there with Danny’s arm around her.

“And then I realized something when she said that and pointed at the list and pictures, I couldn’t believe she would hurt someone I care so much about. Sam when I heard you were in the bathroom crying it broke my heart. I realized I never wanted to see you cry again.”

“What are you saying Danny?”

“I’m saying that you’ve become my best friend. We would sit up here sing songs and hang out but then you told me about your past and went out of your way to make sure I was ok. And then after today I realized I’m falling in love with my best friend.”

Tears started to fall down her checks “Oh Danny I’m falling in love with you too.”  
He pulled her in for a proper embrace. When they pulled apart Danny grabbed his guitar. 

D: “Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying”

S: “Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard”

B:” I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday”

D: “And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair”

S: “Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now”

B: “I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh”

Danny gently set down his guitar. 

“This is the start of a beautiful relationship Sam’ Danny said as he gently carressed her check ‘will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, Danny I will.” 

Danny pulled her in, and they shared a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
